The present invention relates generally to the field of unmanned aerial vehicles, and more particularly to navigation assistance using unmanned aerial vehicles.
Many wireless communication computer controlled display devices are enabled to subscribe to a global positioning system (GPS) to generate and display on the devices defined area maps for the areas within which the GPS has located the display device position. Global positioning is a well-known and developed technology that uses groups of three satellites that receive signals from the moving unit being positioned and use this signal data to triangulate and, thus, position the moving unit. Such GPS mapping systems are installed on a large share of mobile wireless display devices. From such maps, the mobile user, either walking or riding in a motor vehicle, may get routing information.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. Flight of the UAV is controlled either autonomously by onboard computers or by the remote control of a pilot on the ground or in another vehicle. The typical launch and recovery method of an unmanned aircraft is by the function of an automatic system or an external operator on the ground.